A Soldier Love Story
by Zaikia
Summary: About an unknown Soldier named Zoe who met and fell in love with a certain general. Takes place before and during Crisis Core.
1. Chapter 1: Zoe Smith

**A Soldier love story**

Summary: About an unknown Soldier named Zoe who met and fell in love with a certain general. Takes place before and during Crisis Core.

_**Chapter 1**_

A girl of 17 years old sat in her room, looking out her window. She had black hair with blonde streaks that went past her waist a couple inches and had violet eyes. She wore dark blue jeans with a short sleeve black shirt over it and black socks and boots. She sighed. _I really wanted to join Soldier. _

She had just turned 17 and was old enough to join Soldier. She wanted to, but her parents had to talk about it and she knew they were gonna say no.

There was a knock of her door. "Zoe? Can I come in?"

The girl, Zoe sighed. "Sure mom"

Mrs. Smith came in. "Zoe, I know you're upset. We know you want to join Soldier and…."

"And what?" Zoe asks.

Then, Mrs. Smith smiled. Zoe's eyes widened. "You didn't…."

"We did Zoe. There are some people downstairs to meet you"

Zoe hugged her mom tightly. "Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Mrs. Smith smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome Zoe."

Zoe and her mom went downstairs and Zoe was greeted by two men. One had dark hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a suit and had a dot in the middle of his forehead. The other was tall, maybe about 22 years in age. He had long silver hair that went past his waist and long bangs in front of his face. She noticed he had emerald green cat-like eyes and wore all black.

The man with the dark hair cleared his throat. "Hello Zoe. I am Tseng, leader of the Turks" she shook hands with Tseng.

"And this is General Sephiroth. First class Solider" she also shook hands with him.

"A pleasure to meet you Zoe" he said with a smile.

"Um…you too" Zoe said quietly.

"Are you packed up?" Tseng asks.

Zoe flushed. "Um, no…."

He then smiled. "We will wait"

"O-okay!" she ran upstairs and into her room. _I can't believe it! My dream is finally coming true! _

"So, what do you think of Zoe?" Mrs. Smith asks.

"I think she'll be just fine for Solider. I hope you know…" Tseng trailed off.

Mrs. Smith nodded. "Of course. Zoe told me all about it"

Tseng smiled. "Good"

Zoe zipped up her suitcase and pulled her backpack onto her back. She took one last look around her room. _Goodbye room. _

She then grabbed her sword, Miyuki Mon and rushed downstairs. "Are you ready?" Tseng asks.

Zoe nodded and gave her mom a big hug. "Bye mom. Tell dad I said bye"

Mrs. Smith nodded. "I will Zoe. Be good and listen to Mr. Tseng and the General"

"Yes mom, I will" Zoe smiled back and the three walked out to the chopper. Zoe got in and sat on the seat opposite of Tseng and Sephiroth.

She waved down at her mom as they took off. Mrs. Smith waved back and they flew away.

Zoe looked out the window. Her eyes full of delight. "Have you never been outside of Mideel before?" Sephiroth asks.

"Um, no sir. I've always lived in Mideel my whole life." Zoe replied.

"That's a unique sword"

"Huh? Oh, I bought it for training." Zoe said.

"Can I see it?"

Zoe handed her sword to the General and he unsheathed it. The blade was silver and shined in the sun. The hilt was a snow white color and had a gate on the hilt also. "What is this called?"

"_Miyuki Mon._" Zoe replied. "It means 'Snow Gate'."

He sheathed the sword and gave it back to her. "A rare blade. I've only seen one in my lifetime"

Zoe just smiled cheekily and sat there, as the chopper flew to Midgar.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**A Soldier Love Story**

_The affections are like lightning; you cannot tell where they will strike till they have fallen. _

_Jean Baptiste Lacordaire_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Welcome back sirs!!" Elena of the Turks said loudly over the chopper winds.

"Good to be back Elena" Tseng said.

Elena saw Zoe. "Ah, you must be the new Soldier. I'm Elena of the Turks" she held out her hand.

"Zoe Smith" Zoe shook hands with her.

"Pleasure to meet you Zoe. Well, I guess we shall head inside" Elena said and they went in.

Zoe had to smooth her hair back down because it got all frizzy from the winds. When they entered, she almost gasped in awe. The place was huge!!

"First time in the Shinra building?" Elena asks.

"Very first time." Zoe replied.

"I think we can handle the rest Elena." Tseng said.

"Yes sir" she gave him a salute and ran off somewhere else.

"Sephiroth, can you take Zoe to Lazard?" Tseng asks. "I've got some things to finish"

"Of course"

Tseng nodded and also left. "Let's go" the general said. She followed him to an office.

There was a man with blonde hair and glasses at a desk. He stood up. "Hello Miss Smith. I am Lazard, Director of Shinra's Soldier department" they shook hands.

"Has there been any other girls join Soldier before?" Zoe asks.

"Just one before you, she's a second class Soldier. You'll meet her eventually" Lazard replied. "Now, since you will start out at third class Soldier, your training will begin tomorrow and you'll have a mentor"

"Who is it?" Zoe asks.

"We'll inform you first thing tomorrow morning. Here is your card" Lazard handed Zoe a card with her ID and a number on it. "That is your card key to get to places. There are restricted areas though. Floors 60 through 50 are restricted. The other 40 is where you can go. Your room is on the 25th floor. The General will take you."

"Come on" he said and led her to the 25th floor. They came to her room. "Have a nice day Miss Smith" he left.

_Nice, but not very talkative….._

Zoe slid her card key in the slip and it said in a robotic female voice. "Welcome Zoe Smith"

The door clicked and she went in. Zoe checked out the place. It was big, with her own bedroom, a medium living room, one bathroom and a kitchen. There was already food in the fridge. Zoe looked at her watch. It was 6 o'clock and she was tired. "Time to hit the sack" she went into her bedroom, put down her stuff and laid down on her bed, which was really soft.

In about 10 minutes, she fell asleep.

_**The next day…..**_

KNOCK……KNOCK….KNOCK…..

Zoe groaned loudly as she heard the knocking on the door. "Hmmmmmmmmmm, what time isit?" she looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 8 in the morning. "Nice time to wake…" she moaned as she got up and went to the door.

She opened it and saw a man with spiky black hair and blue eyes. "Zoe Smith?"

Zoe rubbed her eye. "Yeah, that's me"

The man handed her a piece of paper. Zoe took it and read it:

_Dear Zoe Smith; _

_Report to my office by 9:30. We will inform you of your mentor and you will begin training today. _

_Director Lazard_

_P.S. You can wear whatever you want. _

"Thank you Mr.…?"

"Fair, Zack Fair" they shook hands. "Oh yeah, you must be the new Soldier."

"Yeah, name's Zoe"

"Well Zoe, I'll see you later then" Zack smiled and left down the hallway.

Zoe closed the door and went into her bedroom. She went through her clothes and picked out an outfit. It was made up of dark blue jeans, a black shirt and a black trench coat that reached her ankles and ankle high boots. She put her sword on her belt, grabbed her keycard and left down the hallway to Lazard's office.

When she arrived, she walked up to the desk. "Mr. Lazard?"

Lazard turned in his chair. "Ah yes Zoe. Glad you came. Well, the letter said you would be informed of your mentor."

"I'm….. A little nervous of whom it is" Zoe said quietly.

"New Soldiers usually are" Lazard chuckled and picked up a piece of paper. He read it. "Ah yes, here we are. Your mentor will be…..General Sephiroth"

Zoe was stunned for a moment before she spoke. "You mean…. The man I meet yesterday? The one with the silver hair?"

Lazard chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know sir. He just doesn't seem… you know the talkative type and I'm afraid I'll disappoint him" Zoe replied quietly.

Lazard walked around, stood in front of Zoe and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. "Once you get to know the General, you'll be fine. Now, your training is on the 13th floor."

Zoe nodded and went to the 13th floor. When she walked in, she saw all kids of Soldiers training. She felt like the only girl in the whole room.

"Hi"

Zoe turned around to see a girl of 19 years of age. She had short brown hair and deep green eyes. She wore black shorts, a black shirt and shoes. She was very pretty. "Hi..."

"I'm Michelle" the girl held her hand out and Zoe shook hands with her.

"Zoe"

"Thank Gaia I'm not the only girl in Soldier" Michelle smiled.

Zoe had to smile at that. "Are you a third class Soldier?"

"No, I'm second class" Michelle replied. "You?"

"Third, just starting out. Who's your mentor?"

"Genesis Rhapsodos. He's a first class Soldier along with the General. Who's yours?"

"….General Sephiroth..."

Michelle winced. "I feel bad for ya, really"

"Why?"

"Usually, the general is real pushy and a jerk." Michelle crossed her arms. "I don't like him, but Genesis is friends with him"

Zoe chuckled. "So, I guess we better start training then"

……

Zoe landed another punch at the punching bag with a yell, panting heavily and sweat rolling down her face. She stopped, her hands resting on her knees. "I've never…. Trained this much…"

Michelle handed her some water. "Eh, you'll get used to it"

Zoe chuckled and drank almost half the bottle. "Well, what have we got here?"

Zoe saw Michelle glare at somebody behind her. "Go away Sanders"

Zoe turned around and saw three men, about 19- 20 years in age. "Another rookie huh? How old are you girl?"

"17…" Zoe replied.

"Really? I mistakened you for a 15 year old" Sanders chuckled, along with his pals.

Zoe looked down at her feet. Michelle growled. "Sanders, go away if you know what's good for you"

"Hah! I bet the rookie is so scared, I bet she can't even go to Wall Market! I dare her!"

Zoe glared at him. "I can and I will."

Sanders laughed. "We'll see about that little girl" and he and his pals walked off.

"God, what an asshole" Michelle groaned. "That's Sanders; he thinks he's better than everyone else."

"He looks like a real jerk"

"That's because he is" Michelle said.

"What's Wall Market?"

"You don't know?" Zoe shook her head.

"It's a dangerous place. There's this mansion, run by this sick man named Don Corno. You don't wanna know what he does to women."

Zoe shook her head.

"Hey Smith!"

Zoe looked to her right and saw Sanders. He had a sword in his hand. "I bet you can't beat me!" he laughed.

"Zoe, I wouldn't do it" Michelle said.

"No, he's gonna learn" Zoe unsheathed _Miyuki Mon_ and stepped onto the mat.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Sanders charged.

……

Tseng, Lazard and Sephiroth walked down the hallway leading to the training room.

They saw Soldiers gathered around in a circle shouting and cheering. "I wonder what's happening" Lazard said.

Zoe barely dodged another swing from Sanders and swung, but he blocked it and pushed her back. She panted heavily and sweat rolled down her face. _He's strong! _

Sanders charged again. Zoe looked to her left and saw Tseng, Lazard and Sephiroth. Her eyes widened for a second, but then Sander's sword sliced the skin on her left arm and she clutched her eyes shut from the pain.

"What a weakling!" Sanders laughed.

"Sanders!!"

The entire room went into a deadly silence as Lazard, Tseng and the General came forward. Zoe sat on the ground, holding her wounded arm.

Michelle rushed over to her. "It's nothing…" Zoe said.

"He cut you deep Zoe!" Michelle said and she glared at Sanders. "Asshole" she muttered.

"Sanders, what do you think you were doing?" Lazard asks.

"I was sparring with the new Soldier sir"

"Liar" Michelle said.

"Be quiet Miss Walker" the General said and also glared at Sanders. "That did not look like a sparring match to me Mr. Sanders."

Lazard pushed his glasses up. "I will let you off with a warning this time Sanders. If I catch you doing it again, there will be a worsen punishment"

Sanders nodded and everyone, including him went back to training. Zoe clutched her arm, trying to sooth the pain, but it only increased. "Zoe, we have to get you to the doctor"

Zoe was feeling a little dizzy. She smiled at Michelle. "I'm fine Michelle, really. It's not like it's happened before"

"Michelle is right Zoe" Tseng said. "Sanders cut you pretty deep"

"I'm…. alright" Zoe tried to stand, but her head spun and she collapsed onto her knees.

"Zoe?" Michelle asks, shaking her.

No reply.

"She's unconscious from blood loss" Sephiroth picked the unconscious girl up and left the room.

Michelle stood up. "Do not worry Michelle, Zoe's tough" Lazard said.

Michelle smiled. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3: mad

**A Soldier Love Story**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**2 days later**_

Zoe stared at the paper in her hand.

_Congratulations! You have passed the _

_SOLDIER test with distinction. Your _

_results were remarkable. _

She read on.

_Written Exam: 99_

_Physical Exam: 95_

_Mako Tolerance: 100_

_Practical Experience: 97_

_Exam Sections Average: 97.75_

"Congratulations Zoe!!" Michelle said as she wrapped an arm around Zoe's shoulders. "Girl, I'm still waiting for my results"

"Does that mean I passed Soldier?" Zoe asks.

"No, it means you went up. Since you're a third class Soldier, well, you're almost a second class Soldier." Michelle explained.

"I was hoping to get to second class" Zoe said sadly.

"Aw don't worry! I'm sure the General is pretty happy with your results" Michelle smiled. Zoe did too.

All of a sudden, there was a beep on Zoe's laptop. She checked her e-mail.

_Miss Zoe Smith; _

_Please come see me any time today. _

_Director Lazard_

"I gotta go. Bye" Zoe said.

"See ya later Zoe!"

Zoe went to Lazard's office and when she arrived, the General was there. She walked over to the desk.

"Zoe, I am very amazed at your results" Lazard said. "Even Sephiroth is amazed"

Zoe turned to her trainer. He gave a small smile. "Like Lazard said, I am amazed by your results. If you pass the next test, you'll be in second class"

Zoe gave a polite bow. "Thank you sir."

"What are you doing today?" Lazard asks.

"Um, sir, if I may ask, why ask that question?"

"Just wondering"

"I'm gonna train with Michelle today."

"Okay then. You are dismissed"

Zoe gave him a salute and walked off to the 13th floor.

……

Zoe was busy doing push ups when a shadow loomed over her. She stopped to look up at Sanders. "May I help you?"

"Yeah I was wondering, who's your trainer?"

Zoe stood up and stretched. "The General"

Sanders whistled. "Man, I do feel sorry for you. The general's a real asshole. Always mean to everyone"

"You shouldn't say mean things like that Sanders"

"Why? All I know is that you've got a mean son of a bitch for a trainer"

"Sanders…."

"I mean, he's so mean to-."

"I said that's enough Sanders!" Zoe finally yelled.

"Aw, do you like him?"

Zoe flushed. "Of course not! He's my trainer!! You are really disgusting Sanders" she went to walk away.

"At least I don't look like a hooker" he muttered. She stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'At least I don't look like a hooker'"

She clenched her fists so tight that they turned white. Sanders paled. "Hey, it was a joke man. I didn't really-." He didn't get to finish because Zoe had slammed her fist into Sander's face. She sent him flying across the room, where he hit the wall. He was gonna have a nasty black eye later on.

Zoe realized what she had done and quickly rushed out of the training room. While turning the corner, she almost bumped into her trainer.

"Zoe?"

"Uh…" Zoe saluted him. "Sorry sir, if I ran into you"

He sighed. "Would you stop with the salute? It's getting a little annoying"

Zoe brought her hand down. "Sorry sir…."

"What happened?"

"I'm… not sure what you mean sir..."

"You came around the corner a little fast."

Zoe flushed. "Um…. Sanders… called me a hooker… so I... Punched him in the face…"

"About time Sanders got what he deserved" Sephiroth had a look in his eyes.

"What do you mean sir?" Zoe asks.

"What I mean is Sanders got what he deserved, for being disrespectful and idiotic"

Zoe blinked. "You aren't gonna discipline me?"

"No"

Zoe almost sighed in relief, but she kept it hidden. _Thank Gaia…._

"Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Zoe looked down at her watch and saw that I was almost midnight. "Ah crap! I have a meeting with the President tomorrow at 9 and it's almost midnight! I'm terribly sorry sir. I completely forgot"

He just shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it Zoe"

"Goodnight sir" she said before walking down the hallway to her room.


	4. Chapter 4: never piss off a Soldier

**A Soldier Love Story**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Zoe!"

Zoe cringed for the safety of her ears as Michelle wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I heard what happened to Sanders. He's got one nasty black eye and a broken nose"

Zoe paled. "Does anybody else now?"

"Yep, even the General"

All of a sudden, Zoe's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"_Zoe, come to Lazard's office" _and it clicked.

"Who was that?"

"I think it was the General" she replied quietly.

Michelle ruffled Zoe's hair. "Ah, I'm sure it ain't that bad"

Zoe forced a smile and left for Lazard's office. When she got there, Tseng, Lazard, the General and Sanders was there. Zoe walked over to the desk. Lazard leaned back in his chair. "Zoe, would you like to explain?"

Zoe looked over at Sanders, who glared at her. She looked away. "Um…." She could feel the sweat rolling down her face. "Uhhhh…… The reason I punched him… is because… he….called me a hooker" she mumbled the last part.

"Speak up"

"Sanders called me a hooker" she said a little loudly.

"Liar" Sanders said, keeping a straight face.

"But-!" Lazard stopped her.

"Zoe, Sanders is a second class soldier. And since you are a third class Soldier, you're supposed to listen to your superiors." He said.

"But Sanders is lying!" Zoe cried, tears rolling down her face. "I was just training when Sanders came over and asked me who my trainer was! I answered him and he called the General some really bad names and I wasn't gonna stand that! I told him to stop! I was gonna walk away, but Sanders called me a hooker! That's the reason why I punched him! That asshole deserved it!"

But the time Zoe was done; her face was red from yelling and from embarrassment. Lazard, Tseng and the General looked to Sanders, who had a look of horror on his face.

"Sanders, I've been informed by Michelle that you have been talking about Zoe and the General behind their backs. This will not be tolerated." Lazard said. "By Shinra, you may leave Soldier"

Sanders gasped. "You can't do that to me!"

"He just did" the General said.

Sanders growled and glared at Zoe. "Stupid bitch…" he muttered and left.

There was silence for a few minutes before Tseng spoke. "That went nicely"

Zoe whipped her tears away on her sleeve. _I'm an idiot. I just embarrassed myself in front of my trainer. Now I'll probably have to get a new one…._

"Zoe?"

"Yes sir?"

"You are dismissed"

Zoe's eyes widened a bit. "You're… not gonna make me leave?"

"Of course not" Lazard smiled. "I'd say the same that Sanders did get what he deserved."

Zoe was about to leave, but the General stopped her. "I am not angry, nor am I disappointed. What you did back there was brave. I have never seen anybody like that before"

Zoe forced a small smile. "Thank you sir" she walked off.

"She is a lively girl" Tseng said.

………

"Zoe?! How did it go?!" Zack asks. He was shaking her by her shoulders.

"You won't know if you break her Zack" Michelle said.

"Oops" Zack stopped shaking her.

"Well, Sanders is gone. I'm… surprised that neither Lazard nor the General were angry"

"Seph wasn't angry?" Zack asks. Zoe shook her head. He put her in a headlock. "You're lucky you got the general as a trainer"

"Zack…." Zoe wheezed. "You're crushing my windpipe…"

Zack let go of her and she massaged her neck and coughed a couple times. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10 p.m." Michelle replied, looking at her watch.

Zoe yawned. "I'm gonna catch some zz's. Night ya'll" she left for her dorm.

……..

"Zoe……."

Zoe was awakened from her sleep by a faint voice. She sat up, her hair a little messy. She looked around the room. "Hello?"

"Zoe…." The voice came from to her right.

Zoe climbed out of bed and looked at the darkness. "Who's there?"

"You…. are…. DEAD!!" all of a sudden, Sanders ran out and wrapped his hands around her throat.

"Let me go…" Zoe choked.

"Because of you, I am now ruined!" Sanders yelled. Zoe struggled, but his grip only tightened.

"I can't… breathe…" with what strength she had left, she kicked Sanders in the shin and let go of her. She bolted for the door, but he grabbed her ankle and brought her down.

He climbed on top of her and began slapping her hard. She punched him across the face and rolled over him so that she was on top of him. Zoe was raising her fist when she heard a gunshot.

She froze when she felt a slight stinging sensation in her stomach. She looked down at her stomach and saw that Sanders had shot her.

He pulled the trigger again and she grunted, blood coming out of her mouth. He threw her onto the ground and stood up. He pointed the gun at her again.

"Now be a good girl and let me end your life" he began to pull on the trigger.

Before he could pull the trigger, the door was blown off the hinges from the living room and two soldiers came in and pointed their guns at Sanders. "Put it down!" the first Soldier shouted.

Sanders smirked. "Too late" all of a sudden, a hand grabbed his ankle and brought him down. The gun was knocked out of his hand. "Little bitch!!" he yelled. He reached for Zoe, but a hand roughly yanked him up.

Sanders turned to see the General. "Oh shit…"

The General brought back his fist and hit Sanders in the face so hard, it sent him flying into the wall. "Take him away" he ordered the Soldiers.

Michelle came running in and knelt beside Zoe. "That bastard! He shot you!"

Zoe forced a smile. "Maybe…. I deserved it…." She coughed to the side and blood splattered onto the floor.

Michelle was crying now. She held onto Zoe's hand for dear life. The General walked over and knelt on the other side of Zoe. "She doesn't have much time left" he said.

"Please, you have to save her" Michelle pleaded.

"I will try" he brought out a green orb.

Michelle looked down at Zoe, whose skin was pale. "I…" Zoe began. "Finally was able to live my dream…I got to join…Soldier."

"Zoe, please… you can't die" Michelle sobbed.

"That's… what I…. always…. Wan...ted…" Before Zoe's eyes closed, she saw a green light.


	5. Chapter 5: waking up

**A Soldier Love Story**

_**Chapter 5**_

_Where... Where am I?_

"Zoe?"

_That voice… Michelle?_

"Zoe?"

Zoe groaned and slowly opened her eyes. They were pretty blurry at first. She blinked a couple times and they cleared up. She saw Michelle, Zack and a blonde headed kid.

Michelle threw her arms around Zoe in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"That's great and all Michelle, but…..I can't breathe…" Zoe wheezed.

"Sorry" she let go.

"How long was I out?" Zoe asks.

"2 weeks" Zack replied.

"2 weeks?" he nodded. She sighed and leaned back. "My face hurts"

"That's because you have a black eye and some bruises on your face" Michelle replied. "You lost a lot of blood. Guess what happened?"

"What?" Zoe asks.

"The General gave you some of his blood" she replied.

"He did what?"

"He used a Restore materia on you just enough for the bleeding to stop, but you had lost too much blood and passed out. We brought you to the doctor and the general used about a pitcher of his blood to save you" Michelle explained.

"I-I'll have to thank him then" Zoe said. "What happened to Sanders?"

"He's dead. The President ordered for Sanders to be executed"

Zoe looked at the blonde headed kid standing beside Zack. "Who's that?" she motioned at the kid.

"This is Cloud. He's a buddy of mine" Zack replied.

"Hello" he said.

Zoe gave him a smile. "When can I leave?"

"I'm going to notify the doctor that you are awake" Zack replied and left with Cloud, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll tell you one thing Zoe, the General was really worried about you. You were in a coma for two weeks. I bet he'll be glad to see that you're awake" Michelle smiled. "Well, I'm leaving. I'll see ya later. Bye!" she left.

……….

Night fell and Zoe was reading a book when a knock came. "Come in" she said without looking up.

The door opened. "How are you feeling?"

Zoe looked up to see her trainer. "Oh, hello sir." She closed her book and put it on the table next to the bed.

Sephiroth came in and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Zack told me you were awake" he said.

"Yeah…. Michelle told me I was out for two weeks…." Zoe said twiddling her thumbs. "She also told me what you did to save me"

He looked at her. "I had to do something. You had lost a lot of blood."

"I'm not saying anything bad…. I'm saying….. Thank you. No one's ever done something like that for me."

"First time experiencing death?" she nodded. "I have one thing to tell you and you probably won't like it"

"Hmmm? And what's that sir?"

"My bloodstream…..has Jenova Cells. Jenova Cells are something that makes a person stronger. Now that you have them, your wounds can heal quicker; you'll be faster, stronger. And your eyes glow"

Zoe cocked her head to the side, eyeing him. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not for me, but I'm not sure about you. Your wounds should heal by the end of the week."

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday."

Zoe let out a yawn and he chuckled. "You should get some rest. The doctor said you'll be out tomorrow"

"Yeah, back to training."

"You should take tomorrow off also."

"Sir, I promise I'll go easy tomorrow."

He thought for a moment. "Alright, don't break that promise"

"I won't"

He left the room and Zoe went to sleep.

………..

"Hey Zoe!!"

Zoe was let go the next day and she was in the cafeteria with Zack, Michelle and Cloud. "How are you feeling?" Michelle asks.

"A little sore, but I feel fine"

"Good"

Zoe was staring at Cloud for some unknown reason. _He looks just like a chocobo… but he's so cute. _

"What?"

"Oh nothing" she smiled. All of a sudden, Zack put her in a headlock. "Hey! Let me go Zack!"

"Use the famous sleeper holder on ya" he laughed and let her go.

"Hahaha, very funny Zack"

……….

"Man, this sucks" Michelle groaned as she tried to carry a sleeping Zoe. Although, it was hard. "Come on Zoe, wake up"

"Miss Rogrieiz?"

Michelle turned her head to see the General. "Oh sir, I'm trying to get Zoe to her room, but I'm afraid she won't wake"

He just merely smiled. "I'll take Zoe from here" Michelle handed Zoe to him. She also gave him Zoe's keycard.

"Night sir" Michelle said and walked away.

The General walked to Zoe's room and slid her keycard in the slot.

"Welcome Zoe Smith" the female voice from the machine said.

He opened the door, went into the bedroom and set Zoe down on the bed. "Zoe?"

Zoe moaned. "What…?" she asked tiredly not opening her eyes. "Five more minutes daddy…." She rolled onto her side, her back facing him.

He just chuckled lightly, shaking his head. He slipped the covers over her body. "Sleep well Zoe"

In her sleep, she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: first mission

**A Soldier Love Story**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Zoe! You're home!" Mrs. Smith cried out in happiness as she flung her arms around her daughter in a crushing hug.

"Mom… you're… hurting me…" Zoe wheezed.

Mrs. Smith let go of Zoe. "So, how's Soldier?"

"Great, I made some friends. The only reason why we came to Mideel is because we're on a mission to wipe out some of the monsters" Zoe replied.

"Yeah, I was wondering when Soldier was gonna get rid of those monsters. Who came with you?"

"Let's see….. My mentor, my friends Michelle, Zack, Zack's trainer, Cloud and Michelle's trainer."

"Who is your trainer?"

"The General"

"Is he nice?"

"Yes mom, he's actually very protective of me"

"That's what he's built for Zoe"

"I gotta go. I gotta meet the others in town. Bye mom" Zoe said and went out to meet up with the others.

When she arrived, the General began explaining the mission. "Alright, our mission is to look out for the monsters popping up near the town. Genesis, you and Michelle take the south side of the town, Angeal, you, Zack and Cloud will take the east side of the town and I and Zoe will take the north side of town. Move out!"

"Yes sir!"

……….

Nightfall came and Zoe was gazing up into the stars with a blanket wrapped around her. They had a fire going and Sephiroth was sitting with his back against a tree.

"You know something?"

"What?"

"Every night I would come out here and look up at the sky. It never got old on me"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I bet nothing gets old with you"

She smiled.

All of a sudden, he heard a rustling noise and stood up, taking his sword out. "What?"

"I heard some rustling"

Zoe also stood up and got her sword out. They waited for some minutes when there was rustling behind Zoe. She turned around to see a Head Hunter leap at her. She was too scared to move. The General slashed it in half.

"Be on your guard!"

There was more rustling and more Head Hunters came out. The two began slashing them as they came. Zoe was trying her very best not to get slashed or wounded.

The attacks stopped and many dead corpses lay on the ground. "I think that's all of them" the General said.

Zoe nodded and all of a sudden, he yelled out in pain, dropping his sword and falling to his knees. A Head Hunter had slashed his back.

Zoe slashed the monster in half and knelt beside her trainer. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go get help." he said.

"But-."

"Go!"

Zoe ran back into the town as fast as she could and went into the small hospital. She was panting heavily by the time she got there. "Please... I need help! My friend… he's hurt badly!" she panted.

"Alright, where is your friend?" the woman asks.

"The north side of town. I'll take you there." They ran back to where the General was and Zoe gasped to see him on the ground, not moving. "Sir!" she ran over and checked for a pulse. He had one, but it was faint. When she touched his neck, it was hot.

A group of people came over and lifted him up. "We have to hurry! The poison could kill him anytime!" and they began to drag him to the town.

"Poison?" Zoe asks.

"In the monsters claws are deadly poison. If you get it, you can die. First, fever, second is unconscious and the third stage is fatal" a man answered.

"Nobody told me about this" Zoe said.

"Well, now you know"

They got to the hospital and into a room. Zoe wanted to go in, but a nurse stopped her. "But I wanna go in!"

"I'm sorry miss, you're gonna have to wait out here" the nurse said.

Zoe yelled out in frustration and sat down on a bench. _Stupid people…._

…………

"Zoe? Wake up."

Zoe groaned and opened her eyes. She realized she had dozed off. The others were there. Zoe sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"3 in the morning." Michelle replied.

"How is he?"

"The doctor says he's very lucky to be alive. If you didn't get help in time, he would be dead" Michelle answered. "I guess you two are even now."

Zoe smiled. "He's awake if you want to see him. We've already visited him for about a half hour. He asked where you were and I told him you were asleep."

"You could've wakened me up Michelle."

"I know, but you look to cute in your sleep." Michelle cooed, ruffling Zoe's hair. Zoe smoothed it back down and went into the room where the general was.

When she went in, she was surprised to see him fighting with the needle in his arm. "Why are you doing that?" she asks.

He looked up at her and answered: "I hate needles."

Zoe smiled and closed the door, grabbing a chair and sitting down beside the bed. His whole upper body was bandaged because of his back. "The doctor told me if it wasn't for you, I would be dead."

"I'm just glad we saved you in time." Zoe said quietly.

"When Lazard finds out about this, you'll probably be boasted to second class."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

He shrugged. "It's possible."

She smiled brightly at him and went to the door. Before she went out, she looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't mess with the IV."

"I won't."

Zoe left with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7: second class

**A Soldier Love Story**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Zoe! Open the door!"

"Huh?" Zoe moaned groggily to hear the pounding on her door. "Alright….I'm coming…" she scrambled at of bed and walked to the door, eyes closed. She opened the door. "What'dya want?"

"Zoe, Lazard wants to see you." Michelle said.

Zoe yawned and nodded. "Be there in a sec." she let Michelle come in and went to her bedroom. She got dressed, put her hair up into a ponytail and she and Michelle went to Lazard's office. When they got there, Sephiroth was there reading something.

"Miss Rogeriz, can you please leave?" Lazard asks.

"Yes sir." And she left.

Zoe went up to Lazard's desk. "Congratulations Zoe, you've been boasted to second class."

"Um… how?"

"The General told me what happened. And we both say you deserve to go up to second class. Now, this is where it gets a little difficult." Lazard said and began explaining. "In second class, you will do more missions and will train more often. And… you will also be training with your trainer."

Zoe looked over her shoulder at her trainer. He crossed his arms. "I'll go easy on you."

She smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Good, then let's get started. Follow me."

……..

They were walking to the training room when Zoe heard a voice. "My my, if it isn't little miss Soldier?"

Zoe whipped around at that voice to see Mikalya. Mikayla was one of Zoe's enemies. Mikayla was very pretty and attractive.

_No wonder she screws so many boys. _Zoe thought. "What are you doing here Mikayla?"

"Oh nothing, my daddy works here." Mikayla smiled. "My daddy is a second class Soldier."

"You know something? I'm a second class Soldier also." Zoe said calmly.

"I wonder what you had to do to get to second class. What did you do, screw someone?"

Zoe felt anger boiling up inside of her. Her trainer just stood behind her.

"Well, at least I don't go around and screw with every boy you see."

Zoe could see that didn't really faze Mikayla. "Maybe if your brother was still around, he would think the same thing about you." Mikayla said with a smirk.

That hurt.

Really bad.

Zoe's brother Kyle was killed by a group of monsters while protecting her from an attack. Kyle was 17 and Zoe was 10.

Zoe clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white. "Do _not _talk about my brother you little bitch." She snarled.

Mikayla scoffed. "Still weak as ever Zoe. When are you gonna learn that Kyle isn't here to protect you anymore? If I were you, I would just stay a weak, little girl who cries for her brother because she was too weak to fight."

That did it. Zoe didn't realize what she was doing until she walked up to Mikayla until they were some feet apart. "What are you gonna do? Flick m-?" she was stopped when Zoe's fist connected with her nose. Zoe heard a sickening crunch as Mikayla's nose broke.

Mikayla screamed as blood gushed down her face. Zoe jumped on her, knocking her to the ground and was pounding on her face.

"Zoe! Stop!"

Zoe raised her fist for another punch when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see her trainer. "That's enough." He said and pulled Zoe off Mikayla, who was sobbing loudly and holding her bleeding face.

Lazard came along and was surprised and shocked at the same time. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Probably not." Sephiroth answered.

Lazard helped the wounded Mikayla up. "Come along, we'll get you to a doctor." He led Mikayla down the hallway and they disappeared around the corner.

Zoe was leaning against the wall, panting heavily, eyes slightly widened. "What… did I just do?"

"Well, you beat a girl's face to a bloody pulp."

Zoe clutched her head, threatening to pull her hair out. "Argh!!! I'm such a damn idiot!"

"What?"

"Idiot! I'm an idiot!" she yelled. "I've never gotten out of control before!! Never!! I usually always keep my emotions inside, but her talking about my brother really did it!!"

"Zoe."

"Mikayla's mouth had finally run off this time! She really has to shut her-!"

"ZOE!!"

Zoe stopped dead in min-sentence, staring at the General. Tears welled up in her eyes and they finally rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry….." she had her knuckles hiding her eyes. "I'm bad…. At hiding my anger."

"It is not your fault. I completely understand."

She whipped her tears away and gave a small smile. "We're we gonna train?"

"Yes, follow me."

……….

"Zoe!!!"

Zoe turned to see Michelle running towards her. "Michelle, what's wrong?"

"It's Genesis, my trainer! He's gone! Lazard just told me he disappeared in Wutai during a mission!" Michelle cried.

"I-I'm sure he's alright Michelle." Zoe wrapped her arms around Michelle and pulling her close so that Michelle cried in her shoulder.

"Where are you Genesis?"


	8. Chapter 8: Wutai

**A Soldier Love Story**

_**Chapter 8**_

It had been 3 months since Genesis had disappeared and Zoe walked down the hallway, accompanied by Zack and Michelle. "I heard this mission is a little tough." Zack said.

"Why is that?" Zoe asks.

"We're going to Wutai. Wutai is pretty dangerous for Shinra. The President wants to end the war." Michelle replied.

"Who all is going?"

"You, me, Zack, Angeal, the General and some Soldiers." She replied.

They arrived at Lazard's office and he said. "You'd better hurry up; the chopper is leaving in ten minutes."

The three Soldiers paled and zoomed off to the chopper. They made it with a minute to spare. Angeal, Sephiroth and the Soldiers were already there.

"We made it…." Zoe wheezed, falling onto her knees.

"With a minute to spare." Angeal added.

They got onto the chopper and it flew off. "Alright, Angeal, I want you and Zack to take the south side, Michelle, you will the east side and Zoe, you and I will take the north side. Be careful."

They all nodded and fifteen minutes later, they reached Wutai and splited up into groups.

"How come you sent Michelle by herself?" Zoe asks.

"Michelle is higher than you. She'll be fine."

The two were hiding behind some bushes. There were some Wutian Soldiers walking around. "Alright, I'm letting you go in first. Get to the Pagoda and I'll meet you there." Sephiroth said.

Zoe nodded and jumped out of the bushes. Two Wutian Soldiers saw her and readied their guns. She took out her sword and in one quick swift movement; she killed both of them by slitting their throats.

_Alright, I'd better head to the Pagoda. _She thought and began making her way towards the Pagoda all the way in the back. While going there, she managed to kill all the Wutian Soldiers that got in her way. She finally reached the Pagoda and kicked the door down, seeing two women huddled up in a corner, crying and shaking.

Zoe could see what their protecting. It was a little girl, of probably nine years old. "Are you gonna kill us?" one of the women asks.

"No." a voice said from the doorway.

Zoe turned around to see her trainer. "You follow orders good Zoe." He said. "Now, I want you to get the women and children out of here safely. I'm going up and taking care of Godo."

"D-don't hurt my daddy please!!"

The two turned their attention to the little girl, her brown eyes wide with fear and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sir….. She's just a child." Zoe said.

Sephiroth sighed. "Alright, I won't kill him. But he _will _surrender." With that, he went upstairs.

Zoe went over to the women and bent down to the little girl's height. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Y-Yuffie." The girl replied.

"Yuffie, that man who went upstairs, he isn't going to hurt your daddy. Can you come with me?" Zoe asks.

Yuffie and the women nodded. Zoe picked the little girl up and motioned for the women to move. They rushed out of the building and to somewhere safe. They were near a small house when the Pagoda burst into flames. Zoe gasped. Sephiroth was still in there.

"Daddy!!!!" Yuffie cried.

"Stay here!" Zoe said and ran to the Pagoda. She coughed as she ran up the stairs and to the top level. She coughed. "Sir?!"

She heard a groan from somewhere in the room and saw a pile of wood. She went over and began taking the wood away. When it was all gone, she gasped. The General was unconscious.

She shook him. "Sir! Wake up!"

He groaned and lifted his head. There was a gash on his forehead and blood was running down it. "What happened?" she asks.

"It was a trap. Godo isn't here." He replied and tried to get up, but found no use and collapsed. "Get out of here."

"No." was her answer.

He glared at her. "I said get out of here!"

"Sir, for once, I'm disobeying an order!" Zoe yelled. "I'm not leaving you!!" she grabbed his arm and swung it over her shoulder. She then helped him stand. While they were walking to the stairs, he sank onto his knees. "Damnit!!" she growled. "On your feet Soldier!!" she helped him stand again and they went down a flight of stairs. They were about to go down the other stairs, but they gave out. Zoe looked around for an escape and found the window.

They went over and Zoe broke it. She looked down. They were on the fourth floor and it was a long drop. "We're gonna have to jump." She said.

"No," he yanked his arm away from her. "You're going."

Before she could protest, he pushed her out the window. She fell into some bushes and looked at the Pagoda to see it collapse and the General was still there.

"No!!" Zoe screamed. All of a sudden, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Zoe, its Michelle. I'm with Zack and Angeal. We've captured Godo." _

"Captured him?"

"_Yes. We found him and tied him up. So, how's it going over there? We saw the Pagoda collapse." _

"Michelle, the General was in there when it collapsed! He pushed me out the window to save me!" Zoe cried. "You have to get here soon!!"

"_Okay, we're on our way!" _

Zoe hung up and ran to the collapsed Pagoda.

………

It had been a few good hours and it was raining. All the fires had been put out and Zoe was still going through the wood. Her hands were sore and the others were helping.

"Zoe," Michelle said. "We can't find him."

"He's not dead!" Zoe sobbed. She sank onto her knees and cried.

Michelle wrapped her arms around Zoe, trying to comfort her.

"We found him!!" they heard Zack shout.

Zoe stopped crying and saw Angeal and Zack carrying a wounded Sephiroth.

Michelle and Zoe ran up to them. "Is he okay?" Zoe asks.

"He's unconscious, but he'll be fine to say." Angeal replied.

Zoe smiled. _You idiot, you had me worried. _


	9. Chapter 9: Zoe's 19th bday and mission

**A Soldier Love Story**

_**Chapter 9**_

"Zoe! Happy birthday!!"

Zoe smiled happily as the party went on. She had just turned 19 and being in Soldier for 2 years was good for her. Some things weren't good, like Angeal had died two years ago and Zack had been depressed.

"Where's the General?"

"I think he's on a mission. He should be back anytime." Zack answered.

Zoe remembered all the good times during the two years in Soldier. Sephiroth had gotten to know more about her and now even as trainer and student, they were friends. She was glad.

"Zoe!" Zoe turned around to have a small package tossed to her.

"It's from the General." Michelle said.

"I didn't think he knew about my birthday." Zoe said surprised and unwrapped the gift. When she opened it, she let out a silent gasp.

"What is it?" Michelle asks.

Zoe lifted the gift and showed Michelle. It was a purple crystal about the size of her pinkie and as long as her pinkie. It was attached to a gold chain. "Holy shit!" Michelle said shocked. "How the hell was he able to buy that?! I bet that cost hundreds!"

"Oh, he has his ways." Cloud said.

Zoe put the necklace around her neck. "Wow, it looks pretty on you Zo."

"Zo?"

"Nickname."

"I'll have to thank him when he gets back." Zoe said.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? Oh, hi sir. Nothing, um, Zack, Cloud and Michelle planned a party for me." She eyed the three. "Yes sir, I love it. How did you get it? Wow, I didn't know you had that much. Thank you sir, bye." She hung up.

"Was that him?" Cloud asks.

"Yep."

"Zoe, can you do me a favor?" he asks.

"Sure, anything."

"Could….you possibly…. Get me….an autograph?" he squeaked the last word. Zoe knew Cloud idolized Sephiroth.

"Sure Cloud."

Cloud wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He had a big smile on his face.

Michelle and Zack laughed. "Ring around the rosie!!" Michelle said. She grabbed Zoe's hand and Zack's hand while Zack and Zoe held one of Cloud's hands and they twirled around.

………

About some days later, the General, Zack, Cloud and Zoe were called onto a mission to Nibelheim, Cloud's hometown.

When they arrived, the General turned to Zoe. "I want you to rest up for tomorrow."

Zoe nodded and went inside the Inn. She lies down on the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

…….

The next morning, the four got ready to go when Tifa was told that she was their guide. A boy wanted a picture taken and Zoe, Zack, Tifa and Sephiroth got into the picture together.

"I'll make sure to get these developed right away." The boy said.

"Alright, let's go."

………

After a long hike to the reactor, they finally made it. Tifa stepped forward. "I want to go inside too. I want to see."

The General shook his head. "Authorized personal only. Take care of the lady." And with that, he, Zoe and Zack entered the reactor.

………..

Zoe walked down the stairs that led down to the Shinra basement. She was told that Sephiroth was down there and he hadn't come out for a week. "Traitor……"

She turned to see her trainer standing right there, glaring at her. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Like I said, you are a traitor, just like everyone else."

She approached him, but she didn't get too far until she was flung across the room, knocking her unconscious.

……….

It had taken Zack a few moments to wake up and he had wondered if it was a dream. Had Sephiroth really gone crazy? The smell of smoke reminded him that it was no dream and he rushed outside to see Sephiroth killing person after person who got in his way. He cried out for Sephiroth to stop but Sephiroth just ignored him and began walking towards Mt. Nibel. Zack ran down the stairs and Zangan quickly called out to him. "Are you still sane?"

"Yeah."

"You check that house and I'll check this one."

Zack entered Cloud's house and saw that his mother was dead. He exited the house and began to follow Sephiroth.

Cloud lay in the street covered in blood. Oh god, he thought, am I dead? Why can't I move? What's burning. Cloud slowly got up when a single name came to his mind. "Tifa!"

Zack arrived just in time to see Tifa hovering over her dead fathers body. Sephiroth hadn't even bothered to take his sword out. "Sephiroth did this to you didn't he papa? Sephiroth, Shinra, Soldier...I hate them all!." Tifa grabbed his sword and ran into the next chamber.

"Mother? It's me Sephiroth. Open this door."

"How could you do that to papa and all the townspeople?" Tifa said while running up to stab Sephiroth. He quickly turned around and took control of the sword. He plunged it across her chest an she fell to the bottom of the chamber just as the door opened. He walked into the chamber just as Zack ran in. He continued running right past Tifa and into the chamber. Cloud entered the capsule room and saw Tifa lying on the floor. He picked her up and carried her over to the side. "Cloud...You promised you'd come when I was in trouble..." Cloud fought back tears as Zack was thrown out of the chamber and into the capsule room. Cloud ran over to him and heard Zack mutter, "You must kill Sephiroth." Cloud nodded and grabbed his sword. He ran into the chamber and saw Sephiroth moving forward on some kind of elevator. Cloud watched as he grabbed something and threw it to the side causing the chamber to illuminate. "Tifa, my mother, my hometown. Give them back!", Cloud screamed as he plunged forward and stabbed Sephiroth. Sephiroth grabbed the blade and threw Cloud to the side and proceeded to cut off Jenova's head. "Let's go mother." He began to walk and had reached as far as the bridge before Cloud came up behind him. "Don't press your luck!" Sephiroth said while stabbing him in the chest. Cloud should have died but found the strength to grab the sword and throw Sephiroth over the edge and into the Mako energy below. Cloud then collapsed out of exhaustion.

"Cloud……." Zack groaned. "Where's…….Zoe?"

"I…….don't know……." The two Soldiers fell unconscious.

…………………

Days later President Shinra had called a meeting with Hojo and both looked pleased with themselves. "I must say this is quite a victory. Sephiroth went crazy and killed everyone. Cloud and Zack are critically injured and we have people ready to assume the identities of most of the town's people. How is the girl Zoe?"

"She was also somewhat injured when we found her, but I'll have something planned for her. What's next?"

"Next? We find the promised land and an unlimited supply of Mako energy."


	10. Chapter 10: six years later

**A Soldier Love Story**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Zoe….. Zoe, wake up. **_

_Huh? _

_**Zoe, its time to wake up. **_

Zoe slowly opened her eyes and stared outside the glass. She put her hand on it and realized she was floating in green liquid. With her fist curled up, she slammed her hand through the glass, making a hole and the liquid poured out. The glass broke and she came out and fell onto the floor.

She coughed, her hair soaking wet and her body aching. _Who talked to me? _

Zoe struggled to stand up and was able to after a few moments. She felt dizzy. _Ugh, where am I? _

She was in a place with books and two tubes. She carefully walked down the hallway and up the spiral steps. She then walked out of the mansion and took in her surroundings. Zoe walked out of the yard and into the town.

…………..

He sat on top of the roof of the Inn, thoughts wondering. After 6 years, Nibelheim was rebuilt. 1 year ago, Cloud and his friends came and defeated him. Though, he couldn't be defeated and came back. Did the Lifestream give him a chance? The only thing he heard before going back was:

"_**She needs your help." **_

Who needed his help? And that voice did seem familiar.

"Hello?!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see a girl of 25 walking around, calling out hello. _Why does she look familiar? _

His eyes then widened. Zoe?

………..

"Hello?!" Zoe called out for what seemed like the 10th time. She shivered and rubbed her arms tiredly. She was cold, wet and hungry. "Hello…….?" Her voice died and she collapsed onto her knees, hugging herself.

Zoe choked back a scream and instead, sobs came out. Hot tears rolled down her face as she silently cried.

The moon shined over her, giving light. That's when she heard a whoosh and the sound of heavy boots and a shadow loomed over her.

Zoe looked up and through blurred vision, she saw the one person she did not expect to see.

"Sephiroth?"

………..

She looked up at him and called his name. He stayed silent, looking down at her. Zoe then stood up and rubbed her eyes. She then took her hands away from her face and stared at him.

They stared for what seemed like the longest time and then her eyes dropped and fell forward. In the blink of an eye, he caught her with one arm and felt for a pulse with the other hand.

It was strong and he could feel the heat radiation going all the way through his gloved hand. _What did Hojo do to her? _

He then gently swung her onto his shoulder and went inside the Inn. "Can I help you?" the clerk asks.

"I'd like a room."

"Alrighty." The clerk gave him a key and he went upstairs and into a bedroom. He set Zoe down on the bed and went into the bathroom. He got a cloth wet, went into the bedroom and set the cloth on her forehead.

She stirred and rolled onto her side, curling up into a ball, sighing deeply.

He sat on the other side of the bed and fell asleep.

………….

Zoe's eyes fluttered open and she stared at a ceiling. _Ceiling? _

She felt movement from her right and turned her head to see her former trainer, sleeping. She sat up and cocked her head to the side. _He looks so cute when he's asleep. _

She went to brush his bangs from his face when a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. _Crap…….._

His eyes opened and stared into hers. "S-sir?"

He let go of her wrist and sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't call me that. I'm not a general anymore. Or your trainer." He stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks softly.

He didn't answer and left. Zoe put her hand around the necklace he had given her. She closed her eyes.

……………

The sun had risen and Zoe was busy talking with some people.

"ZOE!!!"

Zoe turned around only to be embraced by a tall woman. "Man, I'm glad to see you!!"

"Who-who are you?"

The woman pulled back. "Zoe, it's me, Michelle."

Zoe gasped. "M-Michelle?"

Michelle nodded and hugged Zoe. "Girl, it's been six years and nothing?"

"S-six years?!"

Michelle raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, six years."

"I don't remember anything but Sephiroth calling me a traitor."

"Zoe, Sephiroth went crazy about six years ago. He burned down Nibelheim and we didn't hear from you, him, Zack or Cloud. That is, until I found out that Zack was killed by Shinra."

"Zack's…… dead?"

"Yeah……."

Zoe started to cry. "Zack………" she sobbed. "What about Cloud?"

"He's alive. I was with him about a couple days ago. Come on, let's go see Cloud."

"I…..don't know."

"Why?"

"I…… just don't wanna leave."

Michelle just smiled softly and hugged her again. "Alright, I'll come back in two days." She then left Zoe alone.

Zoe whipped her tears away and went back into the Inn.

…………

Nighttime came and Zoe was staring outside the window. She was snapped from her thoughts when the door opened and Sephiroth came in.

He sat on the edge of the bed. Zoe turned the light on and the sight she saw made her gasp. He was covered in blood. "W-what happened?" she asks.

"Shinra happened."

Zoe went into the bathroom and got out some towels, bandages and medicine. She then went back into the bedroom and placed the stuff on the floor. "Um, you'll have to take off your coat….."

He gave a look that clearly said 'you have got to be kidding me'.

"Um…… it's the only way for me to get to your wounds."

He rolled his eyes and took off his shoulder guards, coat and gloves. Zoe first started with his back. She was cleaning the blood away when she felt something in his right shoulder blade. He tensed. "What?"

"A deformity." He replied.

Zoe finished with his wounds about 45 minutes later and sighed. "Six years….."

"What?"

"Six years have past…. Right?"

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Yes." He stood up and looked at her. "Thank you."

She gave him a smile. "You're welcome."

He approached her and gently grasped the necklace in his hand. "You still wear it?"

"Yeah….." she replied. "I never took it off."

He let go of the necklace and turned his back to her. He put his trench coat back on.

Zoe stared at his back and then did something most people were afraid to do. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He froze and slowly looked over his shoulder down at her. Her face was buried in his back and every time he moved, she merely tightened her hold on him.

He was soon able to escape her grip, whipped around and grabbed her chin so she looked him in the eyes. It wasn't long before she looked at the ground. "Sorry……"

"For what?"

"I…… you……. just looked like you needed a hug……" she replied quietly.

"You care for me? Even though I almost killed you?"

"As stupid as it is… yes." She replied.

He stared at her for what seemed like the longest time and then said. "If you care that much, then you'll do this." He closed the remaining inches between them.

Her eyes widened to the size of plates, but then she relaxed and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His went around her waist and he deepened the kiss.

They pulled back for air and he rested his head on her shoulder. "Promise me you won't leave me."

Tears rolled down her face as she nodded and hugged him tightly. "I…. promise."


End file.
